


Just A Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma kept seeing his soul mate in his dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [givemeyoursmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeyoursmile/gifts).



> I still made it \o/ Happy Birthday, Michelle!  
> This is a short little something based on a "Soul Mate AU" prompt I saw on tumblr a while ago. Maybe I will continue it, if I find the time and motivation. For now, I will leave it posted as an unfinished multichapter.  
> I hope you enjoy it :33 Thanks, Michelle, for always being a good friend! Let's keep flailing together, and try to meet up next year for Sexy Cons! \o/

_At first, Fuma only saw pages and pages of books, written in a language he couldn’t understand, apart from the few phrases and words he could catch from his fruitless attempts to learn it… Occasionally, the gaze would shift, and he could see a hand noting something down in a messy handwriting, or checking the time on his phone…_

_Then, his vision became dark, like a curtain blocking the view out of a window._

_“Guess who?!” he heard a young voice ask in accented Japanese, and another male voice chuckled, one that Fuma was as familiar with as his own, by now._

_“What are you doing here, Mari?!” it returned, and finally, the hands fell from the boy’s eyes, giving way to a view of grass and trees and people, and skyscrapers in the background. “You’re supposed to be at school!”_

_The face of a half-Japanese teenager came into sight, grin wide and sheepish as the boy sat down on a corner of the spread-out blanket, careful not to crush any of the books._

_“I snuck out for lunch break. Today’s cafeteria food was boring, and I knew you’d be out here to study again.”_

_“If you keep sneaking up on me like that, I need to find another place to study” The other voice answered grudgingly, but Fuma could hear a smile there._

_“Don’t be so mean, Kento-Kun!” The teenager whined, and he could hear a low chuckle before another voice dripped into his consciousness, first sounding dampened and from far away, then clearer, and more focused._

The sight of trees and books and the teenage boy fell away, and when Fuma blinked his eyes opened, he was looking at his youngest brother Sou, who was shaking him awake with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Fuma-nii, we’re landing!” he murmured, and Fuma shook his head to sober up and scramble for his seat belt. He slowly took note of his surroundings again, the loud noises of the plane’s engine, the flight assistants buzzing around the corridors, and some announcement in English.

“Did you see something again?” Sou asked, his voice dropping, his eyes intent and full of curiosity. “Did you see _him_?!” 

“I told you, I don’t see _him_!” Fuma rolled his eyes. “I only see whatever he sees. If he even exists, that is.”

Sou hummed in acknowledgement, and thankfully, let it drop. Fuma already felt like enough of an idiot for taking this trip in the first place. Talking about it with Sou made it even worse. 

Fuma had heard stories of people finding their soul mates after they had appeared in their dreams. He had heard them, but he had never believed them, had watched various romance movies based on that story line with his brother Shori and ridiculed the idea every minute of it. 

Until the night of his eighteenth birthday, when his own dreams had started. Suddenly, the whole thing had not seemed as funny anymore. 

With every night, he had found his mind traveling to New York, into the life of a boy named “Kento”. He had never even seen his face, or anything of him apart from an occasional hand or leg, but with every night, he had learned more about this stranger on the other end of the earth. 

Kento was an university student, and at least part-Japanese. His cousin was called Marius, a high schooler with whom he seemed to be quite close, judging from the amount of time they spent together. Almost every day throughout the week, he caught him studying somewhere - in the Central Park, when the weather was warm and sunny, and in various Starbucks stores and alike when it was rainy. It was only rarely that he caught him out and about with friends, and if so, all the English involved shook Fuma awake after a while, his mind obviously rebelling against the foreign language. 

He did not know much about Kento, but even so, Fuma had grown attached much faster than he would have believed it possible. Kento’s voice was soft and pleasant, and his laughter made his heart beat faster whenever he recalled it, and Fuma wanted to hit himself for developing an infatuation for a boy that he had never met and that might not even be real.

He had made the mistake of telling Sou about Kento in a moment of weakness. Sou had told Shori, and Shori had looked at Fuma like he had lost his mind, and from that moment on, he had not had a second of peace about the matter. 

“No, I will not spend my well-earned money from my part time job on a trip to New York to hunt after a ghost my mind probably made up!” Fuma had snapped at Sou only a few months ago, but now he was here, approaching JFK airport. 

He knew that it was insane, but he just _needed_ to know if Kento really existed or not. If he didn’t, maybe Fuma could convince his mind to just let go of it and the dreams would finally stop. And if he did…

If he did, Fuma desperately wanted to meet him. 

***

“What are we even searching for?” Sou asked as they strolled through the Central Park, and Fuma kept hitting him for staring at every Asian-looking person like a total creep. “Give me a clue here!”

“I don’t know” Fuma snapped in frustration, trying to guess their location from the form of the skyline. “I told you, I have no idea what he looks like.”

“So we’re searching for a person, but you don’t know who to look for?!” Sou scoffed.

“We’re searching for a _place_ ” Fuma corrected, choosing the right path when they came across a crossway. “A place where he usually studies. And if we found it, we can wait for him to turn up.”

“I guess I should start saving up for my dues to Shori-nii, because he will win that bet” Sou murmured, and Fuma silently agreed. 

It took another hour of mostly aimless wandering before Fuma held in, taking in his surroundings with a sinking feeling of familiarity.

“This is it” Fuma murmured, and Sou whirled around to stare at him. 

“Really?!” he breathed, craning his neck. “Where is he?!” 

Fuma just shook his head, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. He purposefully stepped away from the path, through the trees and onto the wide grassland behind them.

A lot of people were sitting out here, draped out on blankets or their jackets, enjoying the sun, reading books and talking to friends. Fuma let his gaze wander over each and every one of them, and finally, stopped at a boy about his age. 

His hair was black and slightly messy, supposedly from running his hand through it, and under the thick-rimmed glasses, Fuma could make out clearly Asian features. He was wearing jeans and a white T-Shirt, with a back vest over it. He was biting his lip and absentmindedly tapping his pen against a page of his notebook, his eyes flying over the pages of the book in front of him. Right next to it lay a phone, and Fuma gulped as he thought he recognized the pattern of the cover.

“Is that him?!” Sou whispered, staring. “Are you going to go talk to him?!”

“Sure” Fuma hissed, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “I’ll just go over and say ‘ _Hi! Are you Kento? I’ve been searching everywhere for you!’_ Because that’s not scary at all!”

Sou opened his mouth to return something when a loud call broke the silence.

“KENTO-KUN!” 

Fuma’s eyes widened, and his head whirled around until he found Marius, waving at Kento and passing them by without even sparing a look at Fuma and Sou. 

The boy stretched out on the blanket looked up, and a slow, _beautiful_ smile spread out over his lips as he took note of his cousin. 

“You again” he said as Marius energetically threw himself onto the blanket next to him. “Are you _ever_ at school?!” 

Marius turned to answer, but Fuma could not catch it when Sou grabbed his arm and shook him.

“It’s _him_ , isn’t it?!” he whispered frantically. “He really exists! Gosh, this is amazing! Go talk to him _now_!”

“Are you insane?!” Fuma hissed, shaking his head. “He doesn’t know me! What am I supposed to say to him?!”

“Maybe he does know you” Sou shrugged. “I mean, if you can see him in your dreams, maybe he can see you, too!”

Fuma considered that for a moment, his eyes lingering on Kento as he enthusiastically talked to Marius. 

“Even if he did” Fuma said slowly. “He doesn’t know what I look like. I didn’t know, either.” Slowly, he turned to Sou, staring at him curiously.

“What?” Sou asked suspiciously.

“But he might know _you_ ” Fuma pointed out. “He might have seen you through my eyes, the way I saw Marius.” When Sou’s face stayed blank, Fuma grabbed his arm and pushed him forward. “You go talk to them!”

“What?!” Sou hissed, clearly panicked.

“Just say you heard them speaking in Japanese and ask for directions” Fuma ordered. “I just want to see if he recognizes you!”

“But-”

“Go!” Fuma hissed, gesturing frantically, and with a sigh and a tortured expression, Sou finally strolled over to them. 

Fuma stayed back, nervously kneading his hands as he watched. Marius was the first one to look up when Sou came closer, and when he stopped speaking and looked at him questioningly, finally, Kento looked up too.

He blinked, and suddenly, his eyes widened. Fuma could literally watch the color leaving his face as he stared at Sou open-mouthed, and there was no doubt left in Fuma’s mind that he recognized him. 

With a deep breath, he took slow steps to catch up with Sou, his eyes focused on Kento all the time. Fuma could hear Marius explaining the way to some tourist attraction, and he was distracted by his wide gesturing for a moment. When his eyes returned to Kento, soft brown eyes were looking right back at him. 

If there had been any color left in Kento’s cheeks before, it was definitely gone now, and Kento’s eyes kept jumping back and forth between the watch fastened on Fuma’s wrist, and his face. Fuma wondered if he recognized the watch, too, like Fuma had recognized his phone case. 

“Fuma-nii” Sou murmured, finally having noticed him, too, and Fuma saw Kento balling his hand into a fist at the sound of his name. 

“ _Fuma_ ” he whispered, so softly that Sou and Marius didn’t seem to take note of it, but Fuma could hear it, loud and clearly. 

“Hi, Kento” he said softly, a shy smile spreading over his face, his heart pounding loudly in his own ears. 


End file.
